User talk:Matthaus101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the They Call Him Mr. Ed/Script page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xydux (talk) 22:06, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Other shows Hello, just wanted to point out please don't add information about marathons/premieres on other shows that happened the same time before or after EEnE content, unless it happens to be during the same time (Boy Girl Boy Girl marathon), thank you. SBolton123 (talk) 23:49, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Ban Your edit on Plank was the last straw. We have a zero tolerance policy for blatant vandalism. The majority of the edits you've made on this wiki were of no help and most were undone. Writing trivia on Plank's sexual preferences is where this ends. As such, you have been indefinitely banned. Carlos2295 (talk) 23:58, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I would like to state my extremely severe appologies about what you think of me. I was only trying to state the information about certain episodes and articles. I remembered the exact statements, facts and quotes from the episodes themselves and added them for everyone else to know (for example: I specifically remeber hearing Ed say "cauliflower" while bringing stuff to the elevator while Kevin walked by in "They Call Him Mr. Ed", and the T. rex colapsing was part of the reason the dinosaur park failed in"The Good Ol' Ed"). As for the Plank article, there was absolutly under any circumstances no deliberate intent of vandalism or offense of any kind on that article. It was just a simple informational explanation of said segment on Robot Chicken and was in no way ment to be offensive or vandalizasive (if you did want to state about Ed, Edd n' Eddy in other media but didn't want the description on the page stating it, you should give the information its own page lot of other wikias are doing it). I appoligize an infinite amount of times if this offended you and my only wish is that I be unbanned in the future if not sooner. I humbly ask for you to please accept my most sincere appologies. Thank you. Matthaus101 (talk) 00:58, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Since you provided a good explanation of your actions, I will un-ban you. Just make it clear what you're doing next time. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:16, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Script Edits This has to stop. You cannot keep adding in extra content to scripts just to constitute an edit. You can make corrections if a line is inaccurate, but you cannot add in extra context. It's a script, not a synopsis. Do this one more time and you will earn a strike. Carlos2295 (talk) 01:03, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Scripts, Again Please stop adding extra content into the scripts. They are fine just the way they are. Correcting errors is one thing, but adding just to add is not okay. I don't want to repeat myself again. Do you understand? This is also your first strike. Carlos2295 (talk) 00:02, November 30, 2018 (UTC) I absolutely understand and apologize for any (unintended) offense caused. Some of the scripts were missing several quotes and a few others were missing some details about what happened. I would also like to simply state that I don't just add random content in the scripts without a reason: some of them lack the descriptions of actions that occurred in the episodes (for example: Eddy ran over Ed with the chalkboard after Ed used the eraser on him in "Smile for the Ed"). I watched and studied the episodes and entered the actions into the scripts based on what I saw. I was simply describing what happens in the script and fix any mistake in the edits if found (this may have been the extra edits). I promise to ensure that there won't be any script issues. Let me know if you still have any problems about the descriptions in the scripts. Matthaus101 (talk) 03:12, November 30, 2018 (UTC)